The King and the Lionheart
by Grenouille Misa
Summary: Et si Kili avait survécu à la bataille des Cinq Armées ? Il veille son frère Fili au bord de la mort, il prit pour sa vie - car il s'est toujours senti plus chevalier que roi. FiKi, OS song.


**Bonjour les hobbits ! Aujourd'hui ce sera donc un long OS sur les paroles de la chanson King and Lionheart de Of Monsters And Men. C'est un groupe islandais vraiment très sympa à écouter, je vous le recommande chaudement (petit bonus, ils ont fait une rapide apparition dans la dernière saison de GoT). L'OS suit donc les paroles de cette chanson que je trouve très belles et d'une rare poésie. Le King, vous l'aurez donc compris, est Fili, et son Lionheart, son chevalier, est Kili. Je préviens : ce texte met en scène leur couple, un couple gay et incestueux. Mais je le rappelle aussi : inceste ne rime pas avec violence, bien au contraire. La seule violence qu'il y aura ici sera celle de la guerre.**

 **Donc voilà, je vais vous laisser à la lecture. Je vous conseille bien évidemment de vous mettre la chanson en question pour lire ce texte et vous souhaite un agréable vol en Terre du Milieu à destination d'Erebor.**

 **Disclamer : Le Hobbit ne m'appartient pas, la chanson non plus, mais ce texte en revanche est ma propriété.**

* * *

 **King And Lionheart**

 _Taking over this town they should worry,_  
 _But these problems aside I think I taught you well._  
 _That we won't run, and we won't run, and we won't run._  
 _That we won't run, and we won't run, and we won't run._

Je le savais. Cette quête était de la folie, depuis le début. Mais qui dans la compagnie ne le savait pas ? Nous en étions conscients, et c'est pour cela que nous avions été si peu à répondre présents à l'appel de Thorin. Douze nains, un magicien, et un hobbit pour suivre le roi sous la Montagne. Trop peu me direz-vous ? Assez, vous répondrais-je.

J'en veux pour preuve le cadavre de Smaug qui pourrit lentement, au loin, sur les ruines d'Esgaroth. La Montagne était notre à nouveau. Mais désormais, c'était un autre problème qui nous faisait face : les elfes et les hommes réclamaient leur part du trésor. Thorin refusait de leur donner la moindre pièce d'or. Nous étions enfermés derrière les portes de pierres immenses. Nous nous cachions, et le danger avançait au dehors.

Je le savais, la guerre arrivait. Et j'étais terrifié. Et j'étais dégoûté, de rester derrière cette barricade. Je tremblais de rage.

Alors il me prit la main. Et ses yeux bleus, ses si beaux yeux, me montrèrent la voie à suivre, la justice.

"Tu aurais du être notre roi." lui chuchotai-je.

Les orcs étaient nombreux. Mais face à eux les elfes et les nains étaient tout aussi imposants. Et nous, nous étions magnifiques aussi, j'en étais persuadé. Guidés par l'éclat d'Orcrist, nous suivions Thorin à travers la bataille. Nous allions vaincre, il n'y avait aucun doute.

Au sommet du champs de bataille, Thorin n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête : tuer leur chef, Bolg, héritier de l'orc pâle qui avait décimé ses pères. Alors nous l'escortions jusqu'à l'orc immonde. Et enfin Thorin put faire face à son adversaire.

Et le duel commença.

Bolg était puissant, et Orcrist ne faisait pas le poids. Thorin allait poser genoux à terre. Je me tournai vers mon frère : nous ne fuirons pas.

Alors j'intervins avant que notre roi ne puisse être défait. Je fis reculer l'orc, et mon frère attaqua de l'autre côté. Et trop concentré sur l'ennemi de Thorin, je ne vis pas le warg blanc m'envoyer au loin avec sa mâchoire qui me perça l'épaule et tout le flanc gauche.

« Kili ! »

La douleur m'empêcha de me relever : le warg était prêt à m'achever.

Mais une lame lancée adroitement vint lui transpercer l'œil. Et le propriétaire de l'arme salvatrice sortit une autre épée de son dos pour attaquer à nouveau Bolg. Thorin se releva. Voyant cela, l'orc lança sa masse sur l'autre pour s'en débarrasser le temps de renvoyer le roi nain à terre. Et ceci fait, il se dirigea sur mon sauveur.

« Il sera le premier à mourir. »

J'étais terrifié, mort de peur. La douleur lancinante m'empêcha de courir m'interposer, j'étais trop loin, trop faible.

Alors la lame noire eut un éclat sublimement funèbre, et tomba.

« FILI ! »

L'héritier au trône venait de mourir sous les yeux de son oncle, venait de mourir sous les yeux de celui qui le plus au monde l'avait aimé. J'aurais donné ma vie pour la sienne. Je me serais fait bouffer par mille wargs mille ans, si j'avais pu conserver son souffle si précieux.

Je n'eus la force que de lancer ma hache sur Bolg avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres.

Et Thorin gagna ce combat, son dernier combat.

 _And in the winter night sky ships are sailing,_  
 _Looking down on these bright blue city lights._  
 _And they won't wait, and they won't wait, and they won't wait._  
 _We're here to stay, we're here to stay, we're here to stay._

« Où suis-je ? »

Un écho me répondit. Tout était noir autour, le sol était de pierre. Je répétai ma question. Puis je vis s'étendre devant mes pieds une vallée : j'étais au bord d'une falaise. Et en bas, il y avait une belle cité. Des torches de lumière bleue se promenaient à travers les rues jusqu'au port. Là, sur une mer d'encre étoilée, des bateaux prenaient la mer. Et devant l'un d'eux : Thorin.

Je m'avançai jusqu'au bord pour mieux voir mon oncle. Il avait une mine triste, il regardait vers la ville. Je suivis les yeux de mon souverain, et je vis mon frère. Dos à moi, il était face au port, face au bateau, face à la mer infinie, et dans sa main, une torche, une lumière bleue resplendissante.

Alors Thorin monta sur le bateau pour son dernier voyage. Sur le pont, il leva les yeux vers moi. J'aurais tellement désiré partir avec lui. Il me sourit, pensait-il à son hobbit ? Quand je me réveillerai, Bilbo sera là. Car nous sommes là pour rester.

De ma voix muette, j'appelai une dernière fois Fili. Il ne se retourna pas.

Ma bouche entrouverte tremblait. Mes joues ternes étaient inondées. Et de mon bras valide je serrais fort notre hobbit. Il était si petit, si frêle. Comment pourrait-il survivre à tant de peine ? Il avait aimé notre roi comme le sien, il s'était entraîné auprès de mon frère comme auprès du sien, et comme un membre à part entière de la compagnie, il était endeuillé. Mais il était si petit, et si frêle, comment pourrait-il porter tant de poids sur ses épaules ?

Le jour suivant mon réveil, le roi de Mirkwood, le prince de Dale, et le roi des Montagnes de Fer vinrent me voir. Ce fut Dain qui me parla le premier :

« Tu es le dernier de la lignée des Durin. Le trône te revient, Kili. Tu es encore jeune, mais c'est une lourde tache qui t'attend. »

« J'accepte de porter la couronne. Pour la mémoire de Thorin. Et avec l'espoir de la rendre à son véritable héritier. »

Dain me regarda, baissa les yeux. Puis il sortit de la chambre. Pour lui, l'espoir n'était plus.

Alors Thranduil et Bard s'avancèrent jusqu'au pied de mon lit. La bataille finie, on avait constaté des dégâts immenses. Mais on ne s'était pas laissé abattre : commençait une nouvelle ère d'alliance entre les trois peuples autour du lac d'Esgaroth. Et les deux souverains venaient en témoigner. Mais ils venaient aussi en tant qu'amis. Et j'étais heureux de les voir.

« Jeune prince, vous allez devenir roi sous la Montagne, et je connais la hauteur de l'épreuve. Mon peuple sera là pour soutenir le vôtre, et si vous l'acceptez, je pourrais moi-même vous aider dans ce gouvernement. »

« Roi Thranduil, je ne saurais comment vous remercier. »

« Rendez à ce royaume sa grandeur d'antan, ce sera amplement suffisant. »

« Je vous en fais la promesse. La ville de Dale resplendira de nouveau, elle aussi. Bard, vous à sa tête, je ne doute de sa prospérité future. »

« Votre confiance m'honore, jeune seigneur. » La main de l'homme vint se poser sur la mienne en signe d'amitié. « Et... Permettez-moi de vous présenter mes plus sincères condoléances pour votre oncle... et votre frère. »

Je ne me rendis même pas compte que des larmes commençaient à couler sur mes joues lorsque je l'en remerciai. Le seigneur Thranduil inclina la tête avec une compassion souveraine. Puis ils sortirent.

Les larmes coulaient encore. Bofur était venu m'aider à me préparer.

« Bofur... Mon frère, est-il vraiment mort ? »

« Pas... encore. Mais la lame a fait de trop gros dégâts. Les médecins l'ont sauvé de justesse sur le champ de bataille, et parce que ce sont des elfes mais... Ils disent qu'il ne passera pas la nuit. Je suis désolé Kili. Je suis désolé, mon roi. »

Demain auraient lieu les funérailles. Demain je prendrai la couronne. Demain je serai roi.

Roi ?

Je n'étais pas censé être roi, pas moi. Fili, c'était toi qui étais censé être le roi, et moi le cœur de lion, ton chevalier.

Demain je serai roi à ta place Fili, mais je ne veux pas. Non, je ne veux pas.

 _Howling ghosts – they reappear_  
 _In mountains that are stacked with fear_  
 _But you're a king and I'm a lionheart._  
 _A lionheart._

Je ne parvins pas à trouver le sommeil cette nuit-là. J'étais hanté par les visages de ceux que j'ai vus périr. Et par le visage de mon frère.

Je sortis sur le flanc de la Montagne vers le nord. La nuit était blanche derrière les monts au loin, la lune était basse. Dans sa lumière terne, je pus voir toutes les tombes dans la vallée, celles des villageois et des nains tombés au combat. Et demain je devrais enterrer mon oncle et mon frère aussi.

Comment allais-je pouvoir gouverner sans mon chevalier ? Je n'étais pas un roi.

« Kili ! Kili ! »

Je me réveillai en sursaut sous les cris de Dwalin. J'étais épuisé, en sueur. Je n'étais pas encore sorti de mes cauchemars que sa face tatouée se planta devant la mienne.

« Ton frère s'est réveillé Kili ! Il est vivant ! »

Ma respiration se bloqua, mes yeux s'ouvrirent en grand. Était-ce seulement possible ? Il était mort, ou pratiquement.

« Fili... est vivant ? »

« Oui Kili, notre roi est vivant. » Il pleurait.

Le roi était vivant, mon roi. Et j'étais son cœur de lion.

 _His crown lit up the way as we moved slowly_  
 _Past the wondering eyes of the ones that were left behind._  
 _Though far away, though far away, though far away_  
 _We're still the same, we're still the same, we're still the same._

Il était beau, tellement beau. C'était troublant de voir à quel point mon frère portait si bien cette couronne qui un peu avant avait tant enlaidi mon oncle. Mais il semblait que Fili fût plus fort que Thorin.

Et j'étais fier de mon frère, plus que jamais. J'étais fier d'être son chevalier, fier de me tenir à ses côtés. Mais le moment pendant lequel j'étais le plus fier, c'était lorsque son torse nu se posait sur le mien, lorsque ses lèvres chaudes caressaient les miennes, lorsque ses mains confiantes me provoquaient des frissons partout sur le corps – lorsque nous étions amants.

Il était beau notre roi, il était magnifique. Et le peuple l'acclamait. Parce que le peuple avait confiance dans le nain qui s'était sacrifié pour la vie de son frère et pour la victoire de son oncle. Nous étions un peuple décimé, mais nous étions à nouveau unis : nous étions enfin chez nous. Et nous, comme les hommes de Dale, allions nous relever sous le gouvernement de mon frère, notre nouveau roi. Le plus majestueux de sa lignée.

J'eus froid, soudainement. Les draps venaient d'être tirés brusquement, et le froid environnant vint me saisir : j'étais torse nu. Alors j'ouvris les yeux, il faisait encore nuit noire.

Une respiration. Forte, saccadée, entrecoupée de sanglots retenus. Puis je vis peu à peu : mon frère était assis dans le lit, pleurant. On dit souvent que les hommes ne pleurent jamais : ce n'est pas vrai. Nous pleurons aussi, mais plus rarement. Car nous nous retenons, autant que nous pouvons endurer la peine. Mais si nos yeux sont plus secs, nos cœurs n'en sont que plus meurtris. Et mon frère était clairement arrivé à la limite de ce qu'il pouvait endurer.

« Raconte-moi. »

Je vins me glisser dans son dos, lui enserrant la taille. Il était froid comme la mort. Je déposai un baiser sur son épaule, il se calmait doucement. Sa main vint se mêler aux miennes. Il se réchauffa à mesure.

« Je l'ai revu... Bolg... Il me tuait, encore une fois... Et Thorin... Je l'ai revu, prenant ce bateau pour rejoindre les grands halls de l'Attente... Kili, ça fait un an que tout ça est derrière nous, que Thorin est m... est mort... » Sa voix s'était brisée. Il lâcha un sanglot. Je l'embrassai pour l'encourager à continuer. « Cela fait une année entière, et le peuple renaît de ses cendres. Je supporte la couronne désormais. Et j'aime à diriger notre peuple, je suis heureux de le voir briller de nouveau. Mais Kili... parfois dans la nuit, je revois leurs visages... à Thorin... à père... et tous les autres... Il y avait cette elfe, une rousse, qui était aux côtés du fils de Thranduil, tu t'en souviens ? Elle était jeune... Et elle est morte dans la bataille, pour quelques richesses volées... »

« Non, elle est morte pour la liberté des peuples de la Terre du Milieu. Elle est morte dans une lutte contre le mal. Et si j'avais du mourir moi aussi comme elle, j'en aurais été fier. »

« Mais tu es là, heureusement... »

Il se retourna, m'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait. Et même après plus d'un an dans notre nouvelle demeure, un an passé en tant que roi et chevalier, à gouverner et à relever un peuple, même après cela, nous étions toujours les mêmes frères, les mêmes amis, les mêmes amants.

 _Howling ghosts – they reappear_  
 _In mountains that are stacked with fear_  
 _But you're a king and I'm a lionheart._  
 _And in the sea that's painted black,_  
 _Creatures lurk below the deck_  
 _But you're a king and I'm a lionheart._

La nature est fascinante, et ce n'est pas mon frère qui dirait le contraire. Nous étions admiratifs de voir à quel point les profondeurs des eaux peuvent garder les secrets du passé. Dans notre cas, il s'agissait de Smaug.

Cela faisait deux ans que nous n'étions pas revenus à Lackville. À vrai dire, peu de gens étaient revenus. Bard, et quelques uns de ses hommes. Mais c'est tout. On avait laissé la ville en l'état comme un champ de bataille hanté sur lequel on n'ose revenir. Et on avait laissé le cadavre du dragon se déposer doucement dans l'eau noire du lac. Et il était encore là, ses écailles brillant par a-coups sous la lumière capricieuse et les vagues joueuses.

Elles étaient sinistres ces vagues. Joueuses, mais sinistres. Elles respiraient la mort.

Fili avait tenu à revenir, après tout ce temps. Je l'avais accompagné, bien sûr. C'était une épreuve que nous devions affronter à deux. Parce que le dragon ne représentait pas seulement la créature brûlante qu'il était par sa nature, mais Smaug était aussi le symbole de notre exil, de notre enfance hors de la terre de nos pères, il était la source de nombreux maux, de nombreuses morts. Il avait été notre fléau à nous. Et aujourd'hui, nous l'affrontions.

Notre peuple était de nouveau resplendissant, tout comme celui de Dale. Et nos ententes avec les peuples voisins étaient au beau fixe, comme nos défenses. Désormais, nous étions une nation libre et souveraine.

Mais certaines blessures prennent du temps à guérir, parfois cachées sous les vêtements royaux. C'était le cas de mon frère. Son beau manteau noir luisait de sa royauté, mais en dessous se cachaient d'affreuses plaies qui, probablement, ne se refermeraient jamais. Mais elles n'étaient plus douloureuses à présent, et nous pouvions avancer.

Sur l'autre rive, Fili et moi aperçûmes le roi de Mirkwood dans un manteau de soie gris. Son visage était paisible. À sa droite était placé son fils, le jeune prince. Et sur notre droite arriva silencieusement le prince de Dale, à ses côtés sa fille aînée. Il posa une main amicale sur l'épaule de mon frère, le roi d'Erebor.

Je pris la main de mon frère, j'étais serein.

 _And as the world comes to an end_  
 _I'll be here to hold your hand_  
 _'Cause you're my king and I'm your lionheart._  
 _A lionheart._

« Regarde-moi, Kili, regarde-moi. »

Je tremblais.

« Kili, je t'en prie... »

Je levai les yeux. Et je trouvai les siens, bleus comme un ciel où s'envolent nos cendres. Il avait peur lui aussi.

« Fili... »

« On est ensembles ? »

Je me repris, je réalisai. Alors je lui souris.

« Toujours, mon roi. »

Nous voici donc arrivés à notre dernière bataille. Il me prit la main.

« _Men lananubukhs menu_ , mon cœur de lion. » *

 _Howling ghosts – they reappear_  
 _In mountains that are stacked with fear_  
 _But you're a king and I'm a lionheart._  
 _And in the sea that's painted black,_  
 _Creatures lurk below the deck_  
 _But you're my king and I'm your lionheart._  
 _Your lionheart._

* * *

 *** "je t'aime" (dans la langue des nains)**

 **Alors ? Pas trop tristes ? J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me ire ce que vous en avez pensé, et particulièrement de la fin !**

 **Des bisous à vous mes hobbits !**


End file.
